borron y cuenta nueva
by kagome 100 amor
Summary: la vida te hace cuestiones las cuales son de diferentes temas pero hay un tema en el cual cada que resuelves una cuestion te lleva a otra y ese es EL AMOR
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos y a todas, aqui estoy con una nueva idea que se ocurrio ayer en la noche mientras lluvia; la lluvia es muy buena inspiración al menos para mi, esta historia esta algo rara bueno esque yo aun no le encuentro un final pero pronto lo tendre eso espero, espero que les guste por que a mi la idea me facino, si tienen alguna duda o comentario, idea lo que sea dejen un review PORFAVOR ahora empecemos:

En el mundo existen muchas dudas y prefuntas de diferentes temas pero hay uno en donde las cuestiones y las respuestas nunca terminan EL AMOR. Espero que les guste atentamente KAGOME 100 AMOR

Para que entiendan:

_Bla, bla, bla- _lo que escriben en su diario

Lo que piensan 

Xxx: lo que hablan

Cualquier cosa que quiera comentar Historia: _por fin_   
Capitulo 1: **LA MIRADA**   
_09-09-05_   
_esta noche fue muy especial para mi por que esa mirada tan bella, tan tierna, tan transparente pero tan triste aun lo recuerdo bien yo estaba esperando aquel camión en la parada como ya era costumbre, estaba lluviendo pero aquella lluvia se sentia bien, ya se ma hacia tarde para llegar ami cita con los empresarios y sin mencionar que me estaba empapando, llevaba mi paraguas y auqel traje que no me gustaba usar ya que no hiba con mi estilo, el camión tardo mas de lo esaperado asi que comenz e a observar la calle aun que ya me era familiar nunca me fijaba en los detalles cosa que ahora si hice entonces te encontre recargada en el poste de la luz, tu cabeza agachada viendo el suelo, no llevabas nada para protegerte de la lluvia , tus ropas y tu estaban empapadas pero el parecer eso era lo que menos te importaba, me quede viendote y me fije que aquella playera color azul cielo se te pegaba a tu esbelta figura y tus pantalones hacian lo mismo; estabas tan abtraída en tus pensamientos que nisiquiera te habias dado cuenta de que yo te observaba, el menos eso pense, después de unos segundos tu alsate la cabeza y pude verte esos ojos, dios mio esos ojos son los mas hermosos que he visto, tus ojos color chocolate brillaban como dos luceros en vdd hermosos, pero note algo extraños en ellos estaban tristes nunca pense ver una mirada ten triste como la tuya, pero elgo extraño surgio en mi tu mirada me provocaba aquel sentimiento de protección que jamas había sentido. En ese momento llego auel maldito camión que me llevaria a mi destino, se puso en medio de la calle impidiéndome seguir vientote, subi pague el pasaje y me asome por la ventanilla para verte por ultima vez pero estabes tu imague era borrosa gracias a las gotas que caian en el espejo entonces una pregunta surgió en mi mente : ¿te volvere a ver? Y mi corazón le respondio que si. Ahora estoy en mi casa solo como de costumbre pero acompañado por tu recuerdo, por tus ojos, por tu mirada, nose quien eres, o dodnde vives, volver a verte será algo difícil pero algo dentro de mi me dice que eso si sucedera y lo espero con ansias._

Como pueden observar los personajes nisiquiera se copnocen pero bueno pronto lo haran ya saben jugarretas del destino, esto lo que acabo de escribir lo escribio Ranma en su diario por asi decirlo pero bueno esto apenas comienza todavía falta pero no mucho….


	2. una mirada 2

Otra vez estoy aqui es el capitulo #2 se acuerdan que la vez pasada el que hablo fue Ranma ahora es el turno de Akane asi sabran el porque estaba triste y bajo la lluvia bueno empecemos:

Para que entiendan:

XXX: bla,bla,bla-hablando

_bla,bla,ba- lo que dicen o escriben ((sin hablar con otras personas))_

_todo fue asi, ya estaba en casa cuando todo paso, lo recuerdo perfectamente bien, esa maldita conversación; el ese maldito de Kuno que bien me engaño diciendome que me amaba y que era su vida cuando a escondidas de mi se besaba con mi amiga burlandose de mi; y ella finguiendo un cariño inexsistente y no puedo creerlo en verdad aun pienso que fue una pesadilla un mal sueño... por eso sali de aquella maldita mansión que según tu hiba a hacer nuestro lecho de amor, estaba muy contenta queria verla una vez mas antes de ir de viaje a japón para que segun yo me diera suerte... y vaya que me la dio, por fin se me callo esa maldita venda de los ojos para darme cuenta de la clase de infeliz que eres, y que en realidad no se puede confiar en ningun hombre, talvez lo entendería de el pero de ella, nunca pense que Shampo pudiera mentierme de ese modo en verdad la odio, no creo que use la palaba equivocada por que ni eso se merece ese sentimiento; cuando los vi, cuando los escuche, decidi huir; ustedes ni siquiera se imaginan que los vi... sali a la calle sin dirección alguna, empezo a llover pero eso era lo que menos me importaba sentia como si el agua que caia sobre mi limpiara todo mi ser... llegue a un paradero me sentiia tan mal que nisiquiera me di cuenta cuando aquel muchacho, guapo en verdad, me miraba talvez me miro desde que llegue ahi, cuando me di cuenta al mirarlo senti que el me veia cn cierta ternura como si quisiera protegerme; pero yo se perfectamente que eso nunca pasara ern primera por que al igual que el maldito de Kuno el solo finguia y no creo volver a confiar en alguien mucho menos en un hombre, ellos nunca sabran cual es mi verdadero ser, jamas yo sere diferente desde hoy a nacido una nueva Akane Tendo, he renacido de entre los muertos, estoy volviendo a vivir y nunca mas me engañaran sera al reves yo engañare para no salir herido ni una sola vez, esa sera mi vida de ahora en adelante; desde mañana empesare, cuando llegue a japon tendre que convivier con millones de esa especie pero solo en los negocios parecen ser buenos y astutos de ahi en fuera todos son una basura... esa sera la unica forma en la que pueda convivir con ellos solo por negocios... solo así._

Que les pareci espero que bien, lo que escribi no es lo pienso sobre los hombre, despues de todo, todo el mundo es diferente tanto los hombres como las mujeres, espero que les guste y dejen muchos reviews porfa )


End file.
